


make (me) a mess

by ivyclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AFAB Terms, Blood, Johnny is a good boyfriend, M/M, Period Sex, Please mind the tags!! this is your warning, Trans Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclub/pseuds/ivyclub
Summary: Mark doesn’t answer immediately, and at the hesitation, Johnny keeps going. “Would you like me to?” Johnny asks, running his hand lightly down Mark’s arm. “Fuck you, I mean.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 36
Kudos: 251





	make (me) a mess

**Author's Note:**

> please please mind the tags!! mark has a pussy, he is on his period, and johnny has sex with him while he is on it. if any of this makes you uncomfortable, Goodbye, i will see you in my next fic. i have given and am giving explicit warnings.

Normally, Mark doesn't wake up from his nap if Johnny comes back in the midst of it, brain acclimated to tuning the door opening and closing out. This time, Mark wakes up right as Johnny's keys turn in the lock. The creak of the door has Mark opening his eyes all the way and glancing in the general direction around all his blanket cocoon. 

"Oh, you're awake?" Johnny asks quietly. He sets his bag down onto the ground while he wrestles off his shoes, finally removing them and shuffling over to Mark to give him a kiss. 

"Don't want to be," Mark mumbles. 

“Why? What’s up?”

“Cramping.” Mark pulls the covers back up over his face, trying to hide the blush that involuntarily creeps up his cheeks. He hates when others know he’s on his period because it's already inconveniencing him, and Mark especially doesn’t want Johnny to feel any type of burden because of it either. Johnny has told him before though that it isn’t an inconvenience and that it’s not a big deal, and Mark can’t thank him enough for that alone. 

“Oh no,” Johnny coos, tugging the edge of the blanket a little to see Mark’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Where’s your hot pack?”

“I don’t know,” Mark says, voice watery. “Just wanna nap.”

“Okay, I’ll let you nap. I’ll find it for you, yeah?” With a kiss to his forehead, Johnny quietly pads away, and Mark shuts his eyes again in hopes to sleep most of the cramps off.

The second time Mark wakes up from his nap is because he heard the microwave ding. There’s no smell of food to accompany it, just the distant sound of shaking and Johnny coming closer to him soon after. He opens his eyes as Johnny carefully pulls up Mark’s blanket. 

“What?” Mark croaks out. 

“Damn, I just keep waking you up,” Johnny pouts. “Lay on your back?” 

Mark obeys, and is greeted with a warm weight over his stomach. He gasps in surprise, then sighs at the comforting heat. “Where was it?” 

“Bedside table.” 

Mark watches Johnny seat himself into the space next to Mark and the edge of the couch, a hand coming to stroke over his hips and ribcage, where he knows Mark is feeling aches as well. They stay like that until most of the heat dissipates into Mark’s muscles, left with a warm pack and the feeling of Johnny’s fingers. 

He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, but Mark opens them to look at Johnny, whose hand has stopped briefly. The older man seems absorbed in something on his phone. “What’re you looking at?”

At his voice, Johnny starts moving his hand again, this time patting over the heat pack still on Mark’s abdomen. “Did you know orgasms can help with cramps?” Johnny asks nonchalantly. 

“Okay. That’s… neat.” Mark flushes a little and keeps his eyes glued to the ceiling, nervous about Johnny’s lack of clarification. “Anything else that can help?”

Of course, Johnny doesn’t say anything after, just pretends he’s intently reading something important. He hums as he does and makes noises like he’s thinking of a good response to Mark’s question. A few times he starts saying something before stopping himself, and Mark can only sigh at Johnny’s boldness, and also intent to get what he wants. 

Pros of getting off means 1) Mark gets off, and 2) the cramps go away. Cons of getting off means 1) Johnny is most definitely going to watch him while he tries, and if not watch then 2) help him. He doesn’t spend much time weighing his options mostly because he knows he was going to get off anyway with how annoyingly horny he gets.

“So I should go take a shower then?” Mark asks, sitting up. 

“Shower? Why a shower?”

“I can go and fuck myself in our bed if you want and get blood everywhere.” Johnny turns to face Mark, hand coming to grab the hot pack that has since fallen off of Mark’s stomach. 

“Well, I mean… this page said to let your partner help you...” He trails off, gauging Mark’s reaction. It wouldn’t be the first time Johnny has tried hinting to Mark that having sex during his period is something he wants to try, but it is the first time Johnny has been so brazen about asking. Mark doesn’t answer immediately, and at the hesitation, Johnny keeps going. 

“Would you like me to?” Johnny asks, running his hand lightly down Mark’s arm. “Fuck you, I mean.”

“Ah- never mind,” Mark says, turning away from the older. He can still feel the heat on his face as another cramp builds up and he squints at Johnny. “I’ll just take an ibuprofen. It’ll go away.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am positive. Thank you.”

Johnny keeps his hand on Mark’s arm, bringing his other up to tug Mark’s chin to face him. “I really wouldn’t mind. I want to do it for you,” he insists. As Mark tries to squirm out of his hold, Johnny only tilts his head to look him in the eyes. “I really do.”

When Mark stills, Johnny places a warm hand over Mark’s stomach, which soothes the cramping by that much, and Mark thinks about the proposal once more. 

“Another day, then?” Mark offers.

“Why not today?”

After a moment's consideration, Mark finally tells him, “Okay.” He might regret this later.

Regret comes nearly immediately after walking into their bedroom and seeing how Johnny had prepared. Their bed is covered in a layer of towels, even up to the pillows which makes Mark nervous. The covers have been shoved to the end of the bed, out of the way, and Johnny had preliminarily placed a pack of wet wipes on the bedside table, and that makes Mark’s fight-or-flight response spike.

Mark takes a seat on his side of the bed, fingers digging into the fibers of the terry. He smoothes out whatever wrinkles he can see as he waits for Johnny to return to the room. When he does, Mark doesn’t notice he pulls a face at Johnny until the older asks him about it. 

“I’m just nervous, I think,” Mark admits. “This is gonna make a mess.” 

"Of course it will, and that's okay."

Johnny’s kisses are soft, as expected, and Mark melts into them. His hands come up to wrap around Johnny’s shoulders as the older pushes him down onto the bed. Maybe he still feels a little stiff because Johnny pulls away from him after a moment. 

“If you’re not feeling up to it, we really don’t have to do it today,” Johnny reassures, warm hands pressing into Mark’s skin. “I’ll bring you an Advil and we can play Overwatch.” 

"You mean I watch you play Overwatch?" Mark teases, leaning up for another kiss. 

"Well, you can play too if you're really down for it. You’re just not that good." For that, Mark hits Johnny's arm, priding in the hiss he gets. "I'm for real." 

Mark shakes his head. "Keep going." 

Easily, Johnny complies, rubbing circles into Mark’s hips as he melds their lips together. Mark relaxes more like this, with his mouth against Johnny’s, than before, sinking into the covers as Johnny’s hands move lower and lower. His shirt gets rucked up a little when Johnny tugs down his pajama bottoms, pooling around his ribcage. 

Mark huffs when his boxers get pushed off his hips, bringing his knees to his chest to try to cover himself. Johnny doesn’t fight him on it, only leans over Mark’s curled form to plant kisses on his cheeks and along his jaw. 

As Mark relaxes more, Johnny moves down his body, sucking hickies into his neck and biting the soft skin of his stomach. He eases Mark’s knees apart, nosing along the stubbly skin of his vagina and the seam of his thighs. Making his way down, Johnny sits up on his knees as he tugs one of Mark’s legs up, spreading him open. 

One hand comes up to graze along the insides of his folds, and before Mark can tell him not to, Johnny leans to kiss Mark’s clit, tongue darting out just as quick to run against it. Mark jolts a little at the sensation and he craves more of Johnny’s mouth on him even though they had an agreement. 

He pushes the thought away when he feels Johnny touch around Mark’s hole, messing with the stem of the cup that sits inside. This wouldn’t be the first, or even the second, time Johnny has helped take out Mark’s cup for him, given the learning curve when Mark first started using it. Mark might even call it familiar, despite it not being all that familiar. 

With a kiss to Mark’s cheek as warning, Johnny carefully pushes his finger into Mark’s sex, running around the edge of the cup to fold down one side and grip it properly with his thumb at the base. It lets out a squeak as it slides down his walls, the slight suction inside him making Mark tense up. 

“My fucking god.” Mark can almost feel tears welling in his eyes from embarrassment as his face heats up unbearably.

“What? That was sexy.”

“That had to be the unsexiest thing about this whole event, Johnny.” 

“Do you want me to pour it out?” Johnny asks carefully. 

“I hate this so much,” Mark grumbles. “I’ll go put it in the sink.”

“No, I can. My hands are already dirty.” Getting up off the bed, Johnny turns back to look at Mark. “Don’t be so nervous when I come back. There’s nothing gross to me about this, really.” 

Mark flops back down onto the bed, clenching and unclenching his fingers as he stares up at the ceiling. If Johnny is really not feeling that averse to it, why should he? And if Mark truly isn't up to doing it today, he knows Johnny would pack it up in a heartbeat and bring Mark some painkillers, moving on without a thought. Johnny is too good to him, honestly.

He can feel some blood starting to leak out from between his thighs, and he brings his hand down to stop it out of instinct. It's definitely going to need getting used to for Mark to be comfortable with this, but he supposes being thrown straight in and acclimating is a good way to start. 

A moment later, Johnny comes back into the bedroom, taking his place between Mark's legs once again. 

"Better?" Johnny asks, bringing one of his hands to rest over Mark's, pushing the heel of it into his clit. He leans in, kissing Mark deeply. “I’ll make it good for you.” 

“Uh- maybe we should-” Mark starts, beginning to close his thighs around Johnny’s arm.

“Stop? Is that what you really want?” Johnny asks. “I only just got your pants off.” 

“I meant slow do-” Mark gets cut off with a gasp as Johnny’s slick fingers slide past his clit. The blood makes an unsurprisingly effective lubricant, allowing Johnny to run his fingers between Mark’s folds without having any drag. 

It feels nice. Really nice, Mark thinks. He’s a hundred times more sensitive to everything, something he’s thinking about as the sensation of Johnny’s fingers sends sparks up his spine. One of them teases the edge of his cunt, and he can feel more blood start to roll out, borderline uncomfortable.

In the back of his mind, Mark knows he should probably be peeved, the metallic smell in the air finally hitting Mark. It’s gross, isn’t it? Right now though, as Johnny slowly teases a finger into his hole, he barely registers the idea of it being gross. 

“God,” he hears Johnny breathe out. Mark can’t tell if he should be turned on, but the way Johnny starts to rub his finger against Mark’s walls makes him. 

With his free hand, Johnny runs his thumb around where his finger is buried within Mark, dragging blood up to his clit. He moves his thumb in slow circles while he fucks his finger into Mark, until the stickiness of the dried blood tugs at his sensitive skin with every stroke. Mark can feel his legs start to shake slightly when Johnny carefully works another finger into his cunt, thumb dipping back into the pooling mess to ease the slide against the nerves. 

Another cramp starts to seize Mark’s body and he unconsciously clenches around Johnny’s fingers, waiting for the sensation to pass. Johnny sweetly massages Mark, coaxing more blood out and soothing the pain from the inside. 

Marks throws his arm over his eyes, huffing at every stroke. “No, don’t do that,” Johnny says. “Look at what a mess you’re making.”

“Shut the hell up.” 

“Look,” Johnny pleads. 

Mark moves his arm and slowly opens his eyes, greeted by the sight of Johnny’s bloodied hand, it mirrored onto Mark’s own thighs. Some of it even pools and coagulates in Johnny's palm. He doesn’t know what he expected, but there’s a lot of blood and it’s kind of everywhere. There’s an impressive amount of red staining Johnny’s skin and the towels beneath them, and Mark can only pray that it hasn’t soaked through onto their bed sheets. 

He flops back down onto the pillow, groaning until Johnny shoves three fingers in and rubs hard at his clit. Instinctively, Mark's knees come closer to his chest, and Johnny's hand comes out to grab it, leaving red fingerprints on his calf. 

At Mark’s glare, Johnny cruelly pulls his fingers from where they made home inside of Mark, more blood following it, and wipes his hand on Mark’s stomach.

“I wanna eat you out,” Johnny says, leaning over to give Mark a kiss. 

“We said no mouth stuff.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Johnny reaches into the bedside table to grab lube- not that Mark particularly thinks they need it- and a condom. Mark laments over needing to wipe down the drawer and every other thing in the bedroom lest there be blood on it. 

“Wait, wait,” Mark says, grappling for the condom. 

“Don’t want it?” Johnny asks, smug. Mark only rolls his eyes.

“My hands are clean, I’ll put it on for you.” 

“Does it matter? We’ll both need a shower by the end of it.” 

With skilled hands, Mark rolls the condom down Johnny's length, fingers teasing along the way. Over the years, he's become well acquainted with Johnny's dick, knowing exactly where to press and how hard to fist him depending on his mood. He thumbs under the head, running over the sensitive seam until Johnny curls in on himself. 

"What? Don't want it?" Mark mocks, thumb moving up to play with the slit. Pearly white beads at the tip with every stroke, smeared under the rubber of the condom. 

Johnny laughs humorlessly at Mark's words, slicking up his hand with the lube and running it over his dick. Once again, Johnny wipes the excess onto Mark's skin despite there being towels all around them. 

He settles back in between Mark’s thighs, one hand coming to hold down Mark’s and prevent him from covering himself. The other he uses to grab his dick, shuffling closer to position himself at Mark’s sex. 

Mark tips his face to the side to watch Johnny run his dick through Mark's folds. Every time the head grazes past his hole, he can feel his thighs twitch, his breath hitching. Strings of blood and slick cling to the length, pulling thin with every draw back and it makes Mark clench, blood squishing out. 

"Ready?" Johnny teases.

"Just do it, please." 

Teasing, Johnny pushes the tip in only to pull it back out again, watching the blood roll down Mark's perineum and soak into the towels. Mark whines, nerves taut as he feels his muscles tremble. 

With all of Johnny’s teasing and his own heightened senses, Mark thinks he’s right at the edge already. He can feel a tightness in his stomach, and Mark is a little annoyed that he can't distinguish if it's the onset of an orgasm or a cramp. But then Johnny fixes his grip on Mark's thighs and shoves in halfway, and Mark loses it. 

Any sliver of pain vanishes as Mark throws his head into the pillows, body going stiff as he cums under Johnny's touch. Johnny unconsciously sinks further in despite how tight Mark had gone around him, his resistance to the intrusion seemingly disappearing. Perhaps his period made him far more sensitive than he anticipated, Mark thinks. 

Despite all the pleasure, Mark still feels the discomfort of blood pooling around Johnny's dick, where it's now nestled fully inside him. He can feel just about every bump and vein it seems as it sits heavy, the sensations inside increased by tenfold.

Johnny takes the initiative to pull out of Mark, but Mark isn't done yet. He is still horny. He closes his thighs around Johnny’s hips before he pulls out too far. 

“No, w-wait, one more,” Mark stutters. “One more, Johnny.” 

Johnny nods dumbly, too focused on the concept of Mark coming when he pushed in. “How do you want it?”

“I’ll do it.” Mark doesn’t want to pull off because he doesn’t want to feel the blood coming out of him, but he forces Johnny down onto the covered sheets, getting his dick right at his sex in record time before sinking down. 

His walls flutter as Johnny grazes by them, oversensitive. When he feels another cramp, he gasps, legs locking and he freezes halfway down. It’s like his entire pelvic region is numb while simultaneously feeling like it’s being gripped, and Mark’s legs go weak. 

Gravity seems to be Mark’s worst enemy as he sits fully and feels blood seeping out around where they’re connected. The cramps stop when Johnny is in all the way, the head of his dick nestled right under Mark’s belly button it feels like. He clenches again, the stickiness clinging to the bottoms of Mark’s thighs. 

There’s probably blood rolling off Johnny’s balls too, and Mark knows the towels are probably sickening. But as Mark adjusts, perched atop Johnny with one orgasm already down, he suddenly understands the appeal of having sex during his period. 

Mark rocks his hips forward, clit rubbing against Johnny's skin. All the blood previously smeared on it mar Johnny's pubic bone, adding a new feeling to the all the nerves as it gets tacky.

The squelching noises are awful, and Mark can’t tell if he’s wet, bleeding, or if it’s the lube. He doesn’t even want to think about what Johnny’s dick must look like right now, or what his own cunt looks like, swollen and bloodied. 

He can feel his hole getting sore, sensitivity at a max, and he barely wants to keep grinding himself down onto Johnny, but he's close. And Johnny hasn't cum yet, meaning Mark wants to work even harder to make sure he does. 

With aching thighs, Mark slowly lifts himself off Johnny’s dick, sinking back just as slow. Strong hands come to grip Mark’s hips, helping maneuver him up and down. The speed only makes Mark’s thighs ache more, and he falls out of rhythm quickly, a whine breaking past his lips in frustration. 

Johnny lets out a short laugh at Mark, fixing his grip on Mark before thrusting up into him. He gasps as he drops his hips at the same time, the feeling of Johnny’s dick in his throat returning. 

The sensation of blood pooling around where Johnny fucks into him is replaced by slickness as the blood clings to the condom and gets dragged out of Mark. He can feel wetness on the tops of his thighs and the bottom of his ass, and he can see red oozing past his clit when he glances down, soaking into Johnny’s pubes.

He almost feels himself going a little giddy at the sight, and he moves a hand under him to collect some blood onto his finger. Then Mark draws a little heart right on Johnny’s hipbone before he grasps Johnny’s waist. 

It doesn’t take long after that for Mark to cum, pitching forward with his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. The way Johnny groans and shoves into him signals to Mark that the older is coming too. Waves of pleasure travel up his spine, his pussy clenching hard around Johnny who grips him harder.

Mark’s head spins with the intensity of his second orgasm. With an exhale, and a shuddering breath in, Mark slumps on top of Johnny, weight held up by his shaky arms that are still braced on his waist. He shivers a little, scared to pull off of Johnny because he knows the flood that’s going to follow after. 

“Hand me that towel?” Mark asks, hand shaking from the aftershocks. Johnny pulls the towel up by his head- the only one not soaked with blood and cum- and holds it out, tugging Mark down for a kiss before giving it to him. “Don’t watch me.” 

Slowly, Mark braces himself with one hand on Johnny’s stomach, the other gripping the wadded up towel. He lifts himself by his knees, almost immediately feeling the gush of blood and clear slick out of him, pooling around Johnny’s hips. His other hand flies to press the towel under him to soak up the remaining fluid, and he looks up to see Johnny eyeing the sticky mess in his lap. 

"My gosh," Mark breathes out. “You really like this?” he antagonizes. Johnny’s breath hitches but he doesn't say anything, just tears his gaze away to look at Mark.

Mark carefully gets up off Johnny, towel still shoved between his legs as he shuffles to the bathroom and into the shower. Shortly after, he can hear Johnny get up and walk towards the bathroom as well, slipping behind him and reaching around to turn on the faucet. Red stained water drains around their feet as Mark scrubs at the bloody towel and his body, Johnny doing the same. 

When the initial layer of dried blood is washed off, Johnny wraps his arms around Mark. One hand trails down, ghosting past Mark’s ribs and over his stomach to tuck two fingers into Mark’s cunt, still loose from earlier, and Mark watches the blood trickle down his thighs. 

“You’re so gross,” Mark teases, sinking back into Johnny’s arms. Agreeing to Johnny might not be the worst thing.

**Author's Note:**

> every time i made good progress in this fic, i got a nosebleed.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ivyclvb)


End file.
